Fiori
by Megnove
Summary: Un fiore per uno. Un pensiero di primavera per uno. Per tutti diverso, per tutti con un significato. La mia seconda serie di drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**003-** **Aranci**

Cominciare a svegliarmi la mattina nel mezzo di un bellissimo sogno e sapere che sto sognando.  
Aprire la finestra della mia stanza e vedere una distesa di alberi profumati. I piccoli fiori candidi, dal cuore lievemente dorato, che sanno di miele. Api ronzanti, petali volanti che imbiancano tutto, anche il mio vestito. Affondare il viso nei boccioli, perdendomi nella dolcezza che mi ricorda te.  
E poi svegliarmi nella nostra camera. Tu sei già uscito. Ma sul tavolo mi aspetta un gran mazzo di fiori candidi che riempiono l'aria di profumo, come una promessa. Ti sei ricordato. E sorrido.  
Grazie, amore.


	2. Chapter 2

**006- Capperi!**

Si conservano sotto sale, si lavano un po' prima perché non vuoi un piatto che sembra una cava di salgemma… ma SOLO UN PO' MI RACCOMANDO, il bello sta proprio nel gusto salato! Si cuociono con olio, aglio, pomodoro e olive nere snocciolate per fare il sugo degli spaghetti e YUM! Io li uso anche tritati per la MIA personalissima _mousse_ alle olive, ma ehi, non c'è mica solo la cucina italiana (anche se so preparare TUTTO!).  
Non avreste creduto di poter mangiare così di gusto dei BOCCIOLI, eh? E anche il fiore è bello… è quasi un peccato raccoglierli!


	3. Chapter 3

**002- Rose**

Dopo tanto tempo lo ritrovo ancora, aprendo l'armadio.  
_Ehi, ma guarda che disegno! Hanno sbagliato i colori!_  
Di tutto quanto ho perso, era ciò che mi mancava di più. E che mi faceva più male.  
_Dici? A me invece sembra figo. Dovremmo prenderlo come simbolo._  
Quando tornai per un po'… me lo feci rifare uguale. Ora mi fa male vederlo. Ma non riesco a disfarmene.  
_Ma dai! È da ragazzine!  
Ci prenderanno tutti in giro!  
Scommettiamo che invece funziona?_  
Il vecchio giubbotto. Con quell'improbabile fiore.  
Mi farà sempre male.  
Non lo butterò mai via.  
_Okay. Sei tu il capo, amico._


	4. Chapter 4

**008- Agave**

Cent'anni per un fiore.  
La pazienza degli uomini ha un limite e spesso è giusto che l'abbia. È più difficile trovarne uno alla pazienza della natura.  
Come dev'essere passare tutta la vita in silenzio, giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, in preparazione di un giorno che non si è neanche certi verrà.  
Questo giorno. Con gloriose guglie d'infiorescenze carnose che crescono fino al pinnacolo a salutare il sole.  
Cent'anni pagati da un solo giorno. Poi verrà la morte. Ma che importa? Adesso è adesso.  
Anche per noi… per tutti… verrà il giorno che ci ripagherà di tutto. Se abbiamo pazienza.


	5. Chapter 5

**004- Gigli**

Erano i tuoi preferiti.  
Lo trovavo giusto. Simboleggiano tutto ciò che è puro. E tu eri pura.  
Capace perfino di trovare amabile un ceffo come me.  
Qui tutto è come sempre. Tranne una cosa. Quella striscia di cemento che ossessionava i nostri giorni e notti non c'è più.  
Ne ho un pezzo… un sasso… nella mia camera. L'ho divelto io, con rabbia, col piccone, quella notte. E un altro per te.  
Lo avvolgo negli steli, lo depongo accanto al tratto di muro lasciato in piedi come ricordo. È questa la tua tomba.  
Siamo liberi, amore mio. Anche se troppo tardi.


	6. Chapter 6

**005- Opunzia**

Abbiamo perso qualcosa, fratelli miei.  
Forse l'orgoglio, la fiducia in noi stessi. Lentamente, tutto mi è cambiato intorno. Non eravate più quelli di prima.  
O non lo ero più io. Non so. Ma capivo le occhiate astiose. Capivo l'accoglienza calorosa per tutti quelli che tornavano la sera, tranne me.  
Mi stavate esiliando. Così ho finito per esiliarmi da solo.  
Credo ancora di non aver sbagliato. Che siamo più che figure pittoresche, canti senza senso, soldi facili.  
Ed ora sono ancor più in esilio. Da tutto.  
Ma come il cactus che fiorisce nel deserto, sopravviverò. E metterò radici più forti, altrove.


	7. Chapter 7

**007- Edelweiss**

Ancora due colpi di piccozza e ci sono. E SENZA zampe di camoscio o ali d'aquila! Modestamente, quando mi ci metto…  
Eccomi in vetta. _Yodel–la–i–heeee!_ Ogni volta un panorama mozzafiato. Anche perché me lo sono sudato. Una volta lo ammiravamo in due. Poi io da solo. Ora ci vengo ancora da solo… ma senza più brutti ricordi.  
Be', proprio solo no. È pieno di fiorellini.  
Loro questo panorama non devono sudarselo.  
È giusto così.  
Ne raccoglierei uno per regalarlo. Ma perché privarli di questa vista? Meglio avviarmi alla baita, piuttosto.  
Ciao, stellina.  
Come diceva la canzone?…  
_…Bless my homeland forever._


	8. Chapter 8

**001- Erica**

Lo so che è solo una coincidenza che il nome latino della pianta somigli a un nome di donna. L'origine non è neanche la stessa.  
Non cresce nemmeno nei luoghi dove sono nato. E comunque non avrei potuto vederla.  
Però, quando ieri mi ci hanno portato e ho visto quei campi innevati di fiori colorati a perdita d'occhio…  
Non so cosa mi aspettassi. Non sono ricordi.  
Ma ho comunque chiesto loro di mettermi giù per un po', e di lasciarmi solo. Sono rimasto là tra quei colori a fissare il cielo.  
E forse tu mi stavi guardando. Almeno un po'.


	9. Chapter 9

**009- Ciliegi**

Solo un istante nel vento.  
La nostra vita è breve, mi disse qualcuno. Un nulla nell'universo. Possiamo solo viverla bene e lasciare qualcosa di bello, come questo tappeto di petali al suolo. Ma io non sono d'accordo.  
Potrei morire ogni giorno. Se fosse per loro… per lei… per distruggere il male per sempre, potrei accettarlo. Ma non senza lottare fino all'ultimo.  
Perché tutti viviamo con le nostre forze. Perché nessuno può impormi di rinunciare.  
E perché voglio vivere per amare.  
Ma questi fiori non muoiono. Preparano un frutto. Una continuazione.  
In fondo nulla di vivo cede alla morte. Come me.


End file.
